write your name across my heart
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: This is where I will post my collection of Hacy one-shots/drabblesque requests and whatever else comes to mind for them. Feel free to send me requests if you have any! {Harry/Macy}
1. More Than That

_**Hi there! Here's a little Hacy reunion drabble I wrote to help us all through the hiatus. I have more coming soon as well as some more Parkerita drabbles, etc. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

Sentence Prompt #1. _"You're more than just a one night stand."_

* * *

Macy prided herself in being a morning person. Waking up to the aroma of brewing coffee making its way through the vents, signaling that Harry was downstairs in the kitchen, and the sun peaking in through her white curtains. Even the sound of birds chirping from the tree outside her window was welcome.

This morning was unlike every other morning, except for one thing. That one thing being the aroma of coffee filling her nostrils was absent. It wasn't possible not to be when the person who usually brewed said coffee was sleeping next to her... naked.

Macy pulls the covers back and looks down. Yep, she too is naked. She isn't stupid. She knows exactly what that means. It is not the fact that it was obvious they had slept together the night before that bothers her. It's the fact that she doesn't remember any of it. That last she remembers is them drinking some wine, apparently too much wine. Then the next thing she knows is the here and now she has woken up to find them both in bed sans clothes.

She feels the sheets move as Harry stirs next to her.

"Morning," Harry says sleepily.

Macy watches him from the corner of her eye.

"Uh...did we..." Harry says upon realizing the curious position that they are in. "Did we sleep together?"

Macy nods. "It appears so."

"Well then..."

"I completely get that this was just a mistake," Macy says, looking anywhere but at Harry. "It's only a drunken one night stand and nothing more. There are no hard feelings."

Harry reaches over and places his hand on hers, causing her to look down at their hands in surprise.

_"You're more than just a one night stand," _he tells her, his voice full of sincerity. "Don't ever think otherwise because it's not true."

Macy looks up at him. "Really?"

Harry nods. "You know I care about you, Macy." He smiles. "I could never see you as only a drunken hookup."

A small smile appears on Macy's face. "That's a relief," she admits. "I care about you, too."


	2. Human

_**Hi there all! It appears that I am back on a nice little role of fics/drabbles! I am back with another request for Hacy. I hope you all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times. _

* * *

**requested on tumblr by theballetslippertheblackhoodie**

_31."You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."_

* * *

"How am I supposed to explain these?" Macy shrieks, looking at her neck in the mirror.

Harry shrugs. "Cover them up?"

Macy half glares at him. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"A scarf?"

"In the summer heat?" She shakes her head. "That would not bring up any suspicion at all."

"What's the big deal anyways?" Harry asks, coming up behind her.

Macy turns on her heels quickly enough to almost fall back against the mirror, but thankfully Harry catches her in time and sets her up right.

"The big deal, Harry?" She asks sarcastically. _"You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."_

Harry is quiet for a moment before finally speaking again. "Why don't we finally tell Mel and Maggie about us?"

Macy sighs. "We've been through this before, Harry. You know why."

"They'd understand, Macy," Harry says, reaching a hand forward to cup her chin. "You wouldn't be flaunting your happiness in front of them."

She leans into his touch and slumps her shoulders. "I suppose you're right, but still..."

"I get it. I do. Both Parker and Niko are out of the picture currently, and you're afraid you'll be hurting Maggie and Mel by being the only happy one with the one they love with them."

"It sounds stupid. I know."

Harry shakes him head. "Not stupid... human."

Macy smiles. "Alright, we can tell them."

Harry smiles back. "Good."

"But not like this," Macy says, shaking her head as she turns back to the mirror. "I want to tell them with words. Not hickeys."

So close.

Harry sighs, walks over to the bed, and plops face first onto it.


	3. Sleep

_**I am back again with another Hacy drabble! Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**Request from Tumblr by hotfire5**

_15\. 'When was the last time you slept?!'_

* * *

_"When was the last time you slept?!"_

"What is today?" Macy asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Thursday."

"Oh, then uh... Tuesday."

Harry's eyes widen. "Macy! You may be a witch, but you are not saved from health issues that come with not sleeping."

"It's fine, Harry. I'm fine," Macys says unable to stifle a yawn.

"You should go get some sleep," Harry tells her, stepping forward to take the papers from her hands. "This will all still be here for you to focus on tomorrow."

Macy tightens her grip on the papers. "But there's a deadline."

"A real deadline, or one you gave yourself."

Macy hesitates to answer.

"That's what I thought," Harry says, tugging at the papers to which Macy lets him take this time. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I can do this, you know," Macy tells him just as she yawns again.

Harry smirks, shaking his head. "You were saying."

"I stand by what I said," Macy insists, allowing Harry to pull her up from her chair.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you do."

"Promise me you will wake me up as soon as 7..."

Harry clears his throat and gives her a pointed look when she glances over at him.

"...8 hours go by," Macy finishes her sentence.

Harry nods. "That is doable."


	4. Overcoming Fear

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**theballetslippertheblackhoodie** tumblr request: 7. "I'm scared. What if someone finds out about us?"

* * *

_"I'm scared. What if someone finds out about us?"_

"We have nothing to worry about," Harry assures her. "The elders are no more. They were the only ones we had to worry about."

"What will Mel and Maggie think if they find out?!"

"Relax, Mace," Harry says, reaching for her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "They'll be happy for us. All they want is for you to be happy as they are with Niko and Parker."

Macy sighs. "I'm being unreasonable, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little bit," Harry agrees. "But not too unreasonable."

"I'm just worried how everyone will react to this if and when they find out," Macy says quietly, pacing along the floor. "Is it alright for a witch and her whitelighter to be together?"

Harry steps in front of Macy, stopping her in her tracks. "It's perfectly okay to be with whoever you want to be with. Me being a whitelighter and you being a witch doesn't have anything to do with this. We are two people who like and care about each other, and want to be together. That's all that matters in our situation."

"I know, I know." Macy sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know why I'm acting like this. I don't usually act this way about things."

"You're panicking from getting too much into your head. Just calm down, take some deep breaths," Harry instructs, breathing along with her. "Relax, Macy. Everything is just fine."

Macy takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. "I know. I'm just overreacting... for no reason. I honestly don't know why I'm doing this."

"Does this... us... feel wrong to you?"

Macy's eyes widen. "What?! No! Of course not. Why would you even ask such a thing?"

Harry puts his hands up. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"That's how that question seemed to sound."

"I promise that is not at all how it is supposed to sound."

"I don't know why I am getting so defensive."

"Maybe because this is your first serious relationship since..." Harry trails off, knowing Macy will know how his thought finishes.

Macy sighs. "Yeah, maybe that's it." Macy walks over to her bed and sits down. "I guess I fear something bad will happen if and when we make this official."

"I get it," Harry says, sitting down next to her, grabbing her hand and holding it in his. "It makes sense considering what happened the last time."

"I'm sorry you have to put up with me like this."

Harry shakes his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he assures her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I will be here the whole way through. There is no rush for you to be ready to come out to everyone."

"Are you sure you don't want to just go find someone else, someone more open."

"Completely sure. I'm with you, Macy. And that won't be changing anytime soon, if ever."

Macy smiles and leans her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for being such an understanding and good guy," she says quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry presses a kiss to the top of her head. "You won't have to find that out, ever, if I have a say in it."


	5. Late Night Baking

**_I hope this meets the prompt well enough. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

_**charmedandothersagain tumblr request**__: Hacy baking together_

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Harry asks as Macy walks into the living room where he's reading a book.

"No." She sighs, sitting down next to him. "I take it you can't either."

Harry shakes his head, closing the book and leaning forward to put it on the coffee table. "You're correct with your guess."

Macy leans her head against the back of the couch. "It's been so quiet in the supernatural world the past month, it's hard to sleep. I feel like the second I fall asleep and lower my guard, hell will send a new demon or evil being to interrupt our lives."

Harry glances over at her. "That's understandable."

"Is it really?"

"You've gone through demons and supernatural beings of the week since you found out you're a witch, and now you've gotten a reprieve. It's natural to wonder when the next occurrence will be," Harry assures her with a small smile. "However, not getting any sleep isn't good. If more do start popping up, being sleep deprived is not the best thing to be."

Macy nods. "I know, but it's so hard to get out of my head."

Harry ponders her words for a second before standing up. "Come on, I have an idea," he says, reaching his hand out to her.

"Like what?" Macy asks, eyeing him curiously.

He smiles. "Take my hand and come find out."

"Alright, beats sitting here like a sitting duck," she says, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up from the couch.

Harry pulls her up and leads her into the kitchen.

Macy looks around, unsure of what he has planned. "What are we doing in here?"

Harry is in the fridge, taking some of its contents out. He stands, and closes the door, turning to Macy. "We're baking cookies."

"At two in the morning?"

"Neither of us can sleep, and you need a distraction," Harry reminds her, placing the cookie dough roll on the counter. "There is nothing better to distract you by clearing your mind than baking."

"I'll never say no to cookies," Macy says, coming up behind him.

"Does anyone?"

"No one I know. So probably out of their mind people."

Harry laughs. "Can you please get us a baking pan and tin foil?"

"Sure thing," Macy says, pushing off of the counter. "So do you always bake cookies when you can't sleep?"

"Among other things."

"What other things do you bake?" Macy asks, bending down to retrieve the baking pan from the drawer under the stove.

"Cakes. Different types of breads... banana, monkey..."

"Why don't I ever get some of it?" Macy wonders, standing back up and going over to the cabinet the foil is in. "And don't say it's because you eat it yourself... unless it's one of those small cakes."

"Maggie and sometimes Mel usually help me eat whatever I make."

"What? How do they know, but I don't?"

"You're a really hard sleeper, Mel isn't. And you go to bed at a reasonable time, Maggie doesn't."

Macy frowns, setting the pan and foil down on the counter. "I miss good snacks because of things I can't change. From now on, save me some please."

"I'll keep that in mind on those nights."

"Thank you. That is all I ask."

"Name something you want and we will make it now instead of cookies."

Macy smiles. "I could go for some monkey bread."

"As you wish."


	6. Countdown

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

_**requested by anon:** Hacy prompt. New Years Eve first kiss please!_

* * *

The countdown starts, the ball is going to drop in less than 10 seconds. Macy stands in front of Harry, staring at him like he's the only person in the world. Harry does the same with her. The crowd counting down all around them is barely noticeable. They are very much in their own little world.

Over the past year that they had known each other, they had gotten closer... so much closer. Close enough that they were currently in the position they were in now. For so long it had only been hugs here and there, shoulder touches whenever possible, the occasional hand holding. Nothing more, nothing less.

However, as the countdown continues, they both know something is about to change. Change is in the air. More than ever before is about to happen, and honestly even if they could... neither want to, nor will stop whatever it is from happening.

The countdown gets closer to zero.

Three.

Two.

One.

Happy New Year!

Their lips touch, ever so gently.

Everything changes.


	7. Sing To Me

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**request by charmedandothersagain on tumblr: **_macy catching harry singing or something_

* * *

Macy can't help but hum along to the song she hears coming from the kitchen as she comes down the stairs in the morning.

"Was that the radio?" Macy asks, walking into the kitchen.

Harry shakes his head. "The radio isn't on."

"Who did I just hear singing then?" Macy leans against the island. "Wait, was that you?"

"It was," Harry says with a smile on his face, looking back at her from where he's cooking on the stove.

"I never knew you had such a good voice."

"It never came up before."

"And that song... was that an older song? I don't recall ever hearing it before now."

"I'm not sure what song it is," he admits. "It's been in my head since I woke up, but I don't recall ever hearing it."

"Oh, do you think it could be a memory that your subconscious remembered?"

"It's possible."

"Maybe this is a sign of more memories to begin returning to you," Macy muses, smiling as Harry turns off the stove and then turns fully towards her.

Harry pulls up a plate and places it in front of her, dumping the contents of the pan he's holding onto it. "That very well could be."

"Can you sing some more while I eat?"

"If that's what you want."

Macy nods as she grabs a fork and digs into the plate of food. "It is."


	8. Walking in the Rain

_**This kinda turned out differently than was asked. At least, I feel like it may have. I hope everyone still likes it.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Charmed 2018 related. I just like playing around with the characters sometimes._

* * *

_**requested by charmedandothersagain**: Hacy walking in the rain somewhere bc im a sap_

* * *

Macy shrieks as the first heavy raindrop hits her shoulder. "The weather didn't say it was going to rain today!"

"I quite like the rain to be truthful," Harry muses as they walk shoulder to shoulder down the sidewalk.

The rain gets more and more intense as they walk, but unlike Macy who walks faster to get home, Harry slows down just a bit.

"Harry? Why are you slowing down?"

Harry shrugs. "There's no thunder or lightning. It's just rain."

"Rain that will drench us."

"Are you afraid you'll melt?" Harry jokes, causing her to stop walking ahead of him and turn towards him.

"I am not a wicked witch." Macy crosses her arms over her chest. "I am a good witch."

"Then you have no reason to not like the rain," Harry points out. "How about we walk and enjoy it?"

Macy sighs. "I suppose we could do that."

Harry smiles, walking slightly faster to catch up to her.

"I vaguely remember walking in the rain when I was a little boy and loving it so much."

Macy cracks a smile. "You've been remembering a lot lately."

Harry nods. "It seems I have."

"Maybe you're more open to remembering than you ever were before."

"That could be. Ever since taking over as you and your sister's white lighter… I have definitely noticed a bit of a change in me."

"You don't have to hide from your truth anymore. You can be yourself around us."

"That I can be. And now it's only fair to give back by helping you enjoy the rain for what it is."

Macy raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Nature's way of letting you know that things can wash away. Nothing is forever, nor are your fears from the past."

"You should become an inspirational speaker. You'd make a good one."

"Maybe in another life," Harry muses. "I'll stick to being a white lighter in this one."

Macy shrugs. "I mean, there is no time like the present."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry says just as they approach a puddle... that Macy does not see. "Puddle!"

"What?" Macy asks mid step. She sets her foot down and realizes immediately what he'd exclaimed. "Darn it!"

Harry shrugs, a smirk playing among his lips. "I tried to warn you."

Macy narrows her eyes. "You're so gonna regret that."

Harry opens his mouth to ask what she's gonna do, but at that exact moment Macy jumps up as high as she can and lands in the puddle, causing water to splash all over his lower half.

Macy laughs. "Told you so."

And that is exactly what happened at every puddle they ended up passing on the way home... which would explain why their bottom halves were wetter than their top halves by time they got there.


End file.
